The Young Ones - I Don't Want to be Right
by CloudlessSummerSkies
Summary: Set after Dean goes to hell, 2008. OC - Rose Singer, Bobby's daughter. After Dean dies, Rose and Sam go hunting together to take their minds off of it and get closer. First in a series. Dean/OC First in my The Young Ones SPN oneshot collection.
1. The One and Only

Reboot Author's Note

Hey guys, this is a reboot of my original one-shot for SPN. I've changed my OC's name, after watching the Monster Movie episode I didn't want my OC to be called Lucy, and after thinking through my plans for the rest of this story I've changed her name to Rose. I'm planning out the next one shot in this series and I have the entire story plot pretty much figured out. So this is a new and improved version of 'I Don't Want To Be Right' so I hope you guys like it.

If anyone is interested, I've changed my 'casting' for Rose to Jennifer Lawrence.

My SPN stories are going to be Dean/OC (Dean/Rose)

To understand it here is some background information for Rose-

Name - Rose Elizabeth Singer

Born - February 26th 1981

Parents - Daniel & Evelyn Nash

Rose's real parents died when she was two months old. Her mum was Karen Singer's cousin, Evie, who lived in Lawrence, Kansas. When Evie & Daniel died, Karen & Bobby adopted Rose. Evie was good friends with Mary Winchester, so when the Nash's died, the Winchesters would go visit the Singers occasionally. Rose is two years younger than Dean and two years older than Sam. Karen is possessed and Bobby kills her when Rose is five years old.

I feel bad for changing it like this, I have a habit of doing that, but when I re-read the original version of this I realised I'd made a lot of mistakes so I wanted to rewrite it. I have a co-writer now and we're planning out the rest of the story. Disclaimer - I don't own Supernatural.

It's been three months since Dean was...well since he died. Three months feels like three years. Burying him was the hardest part. Dad wanted to give him a hunters burial. Salt and burn. I'd never stood up to my dad as much as I did that day.

'_We can't do that! I won't let you!' _

_'Why? It's what he'd want' _

_'You can't do it.'_

_'And why not?' _

_'Because he'll need his body when we get him back.'_ it was the first time Sam had said anything in days, and I'd never agreed with him so much on a subject. With a lighter in his pocket and my protection pendant he gave me for my sixteenth birthday we buried him in Pontaic.

We've tried everything to get him back. We promised not to, but it felt wrong just letting Dean go without trying to get him back. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the promise as soon as Dean asked us to, so I kept my fingers crossed, if he knew he never said anything about it.

I tried to make a deal, well deals. I've lost count of how many hours I've spent at a crossroads waiting for a demon to show up, only for it not to bother, or to laugh at me.

The first week was the hardest. Sam came and stayed with me and Dad. None of us really knew what to say. Sam slept on the couch, he couldn't face sleeping in the room he used to share with Dean whenever they stayed with us. I didn't cry once that week. I caught Dad crying a couple times, and I could hear Sam at night trying to quieten his sobs, he wasn't very good at it. I couldn't cry, I just felt numb. I'd knock on the wall separating my room and the room Sam and Dean used to share whenever they stayed, and still be surprised when there wasn't a reply.

It was when I turned the radio on and Bon Jovi's 'Always' started blaring that I finally broke down, sliding onto the kitchen floor and crying in a heap, memories of Dean flooding my mind. Dad knew I loved Dean before I did, hell I think I was the last to know. A week later, Sam and I started researching for hunts, we needed something to keep our minds occupied.

Our system worked fine, we'd finish up a hunt, Dad would call with the next one for us, and check to make sure we were okay. Repeat. We'd stay in a room with separate beds at first, but when the nightmares came I couldn't sleep without Sam next to me, holding my hand or just holding me in general. We went back and stayed with Dad for a couple days after ganking a particularly pissed off ghost. Hunting without Dean felt so strange. It took me and Sam a while to get used to it being just the two of us. He'd wake me up from my nightmares and hold me when I'd cry afterwards, and I'd do the same for him, but he'd walk away if he started crying. Talking about Dean got easier, when Sam set up an iPod jack in the Impala I remember blurting out '_Dean's gonna kill you for messing around with his baby_'. We both laughed after that.

Our last hunt was in Monroeville, Pennsylvania. We were at a bar when I went to go the the bathroom and was kidnapped by a Vetala. Sam saved me and ganked the son of a bitch. We're back at the motel, perched on the edge of the bed. Sam's patching up my neck where it bit me. Apart from the occasional hiss of pain from me and the following '_are you okay?!'_ from Sam we sit in comfortable silence. When Sam's done I can feel him tracing the now bandaged wound with his thumb. I turn to face him, and straight away I can see the guilt in his big brown eyes.

'_It wasn't your fault, heck we didn't even know there was a Vetala here'_ I whisper, placing my hand over his.

'_I promised to take care of you'_ he whispers, looking into my eyes.

'_Well I'm not dead so I think you're doing a pretty good job_' I smirk, trying to lighten the mood. I lean over to pull him into hug, careful not to move my neck too much where he just patched me up. Sam wraps me in his arms, and for the first time in months, I feel safe.

'_Thank you_' I murmur as he pulls away. Staring into his eyes, I realise that they have lost the same glimmer of hope mine had, we were both broken inside.

Sam leans towards me, I don't even notice until I feel his lips press against mine and his hand finds its way to the unbandaged side of my neck. I pull away, '_Sam?'_ I breathe out, his eyes fly open but his hand stays on my neck. I'm shocked, why did he just kiss me? What was that? A small part of me at the back of my mind urges me to kiss him, what's the harm in it, it's only a kiss, this doesn't mean anything. I fight the urge, but he leans closer again, staring into my eyes. I bite my lip, stopping myself from kissing him, but he presses his lips to mine again. I'm kissing him back, I realise he's no longer little Sammy, the boy I've always seen as a younger brother, the cheeky kid with a crush on me, he's Sam, the man who had to grow up too fast and has lost too much.

Dean.

Memories of Dean kissing me like this flash behind my eyelids and I pull away.

'_Sam we can't do this'_ I whisper, scared that if I talk any louder my voice will crack.

'_Why_?' he replies, his forehead pressed against my own, staring into my eyes.

'_This is wrong_' I look away, pressing my hand against his chest, attempting to pull away. He places his hand on mine, stopping me.

'_Well then I don't want to be right_' he replies in a husky voice. As I look up at him, he pulls me in again. My hand drops from his chest and finds his neck, pulling him closer as his hands find their way to my back, holding me close. I lose myself in his embrace, and in this moment I agree with him, I don't want to be right. It was a kiss full of anger, hurt and passion, both of us letting all of our emotions out. My mind is telling me to stop, but I can't. He holds me, his tongue begging for entrance. I comply, his hands running up my spine and back down again, his fingertips sending off chills around my body. I run my fingers through his hair and down his neck, slightly digging my fingernails into his skin. My phone starts ringing from the table. I go to pull away when Sam grabs my arms '_Ignore it'_ he whispers. I stare into his eyes, willing my eyes to say what my mouth can't as the phone rings again. I pull away to answer the phone. Checking the caller ID I see it's my dad. I look over to Sam, '_who is it?'_ he mouths as I answer the call.

'_Hey Dad'_

_'Hey? What took so long for you to answer the phone?'_ my dad's voice came through the phone, laced with worry.

'_I couldn't find it Dad, what's wrong?'_ I lie quickly.

'_Nothing, I'm fine, did you gank the ghost yet?' _

_'No not yet, we stopped off in Monroeville and something came up, a Vetala attacked me_'

'_Rose! Are you okay? What happ-'_ I cut off my dad's incessant worrying.

'_I'm fine. Sam saved me, just a nasty bite on my neck, Sam's patched it up already'_ I say, turning away from Sam.

'_Rose you've got to be more careful dammit. Come home after this one'_ I feel awful hearing my dad so worried. I could've died and he wouldn't even know.

'_Yeah okay. I'll see you soon okay? Love you dad' _

_'Love you too, be careful_'

I hang up the phone sighing and sit down beside Sam. I know he's staring at me but I can't look at him. We shouldn't have done that. I look at him, and I know that he's thinking the same thing I am.

'_Rose, I'm sorr-'_ Sam starts to say, but I cut him off, not wanting to hear what he's about to say.

'_Come on, we've got bones to burn, Dad wants us back home after this, he's a little pissed I nearly went and got myself killed again_' I say with a smile, trying to relieve the tension.

_'Yeah come on then, let's get outta here_' Sam pulls me up.

'_How's your neck?_' he asks, checking to see if the bandage is still in place.

'_It's fine_' I reply, grabbing the keys to the Impala.

_'I'm driving_' we both say at the same time. We both start laughing, and for the first time in months, I see Sam's face with a real smile.

After we finish burning the bones we drive back home, switching driver twice for the fifteen hour drive. When I'm driving the final stretch, I look over to see Sam asleep across the backseat, his face looking at least five years younger, not filled with the pain, stress and anger that comes with consciousness. He doesn't talk in his sleep for the first time since Dean died. He's been out for nearly three hours without any signs of a nightmare. My mind wanders to Dean. There has to be a way to bring him back, we've tried everything. I'm filled with guilt when I think about what happened in the motel room with Sam.

'_I don't want to be right'._

I love Dean though. How could I have done that? Kissed Sam? If the phone didn't ring who knows what that could have led to? No now I'm just going crazy, we would've stopped...wouldn't we? Dean would feel so betrayed if he was here. Was it cheating? No, but it was wrong. Kissing the brother of your dead-stop thinking like that. It meant nothing, we've both been stressed, we've hunted non stop and I'm pretty sure we've both had alcohol running in our veins since...well since. I won't use any if that as an excuse, it was...a lapse of judgement, a mistake, a regret. If we never talk about it, it'll be like it never happened, right?

Right?

Dean, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.


	2. Chapter 1 Reboot!

Hey guys,

I'd just like to say that I've revamped the 'Don't Want To Be Right' one shot, check it out, it's chapter one of this, hope you guys like it! I have a co-writer now, and we've just finished the plot for another story for this and I have ideas for more!

Enjoy!

Eloise


	3. The Young Ones - Collection

Hey guys!

Quick announcement, I posted another oneshot for this collection last night, it's called Ever Fallen in Love. The collection I've decided, is now called The Young Ones, so if you see any stories with that in the title it is for this! So far I have one from 1992 called _The Young Ones - Playing Games_, one from 1997 called _The Young Ones - Ever Fallen in Love_, and from 2008, after Dean is sent to hell there's _The Young Ones - I Don't Want To Be Right._

I hope you guys like these! Add me to your author alerts if you want to know when the new stories are posted :) enjoy!

Eloise


End file.
